


Flower child

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam finds out he has a daughter, Adam is afraid to be a dad, Chinese Food, Flowers (and a lot of them), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: Adam's ex girlfriend from five years ago shows up with a little girl and leaves him with her. Adam didn't know he had a daughter until Lilyanna came into his life. now Adam's scared to be a dad, but he has friends who will help him with the parenting.





	1. Lilyanna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisnightsrevels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnightsrevels/gifts).



Adam was so tired, he could barely keep his eyes open. It was three in the morning and he was studying for school. He had gotten his homework done an hour ago but he still needed to study for the latin test next week. 

_ Knock knock knock!  _ Someone rapped at the door. Who the hell other than him would be up at this hour. Adam got up and walked over to it and opened it a little. His ex girlfriend Miranda was standing there with a suitcase, papers, backpack, and a little toddler with her. 

“Adam I can’t take care of this brat anymore. Here’s her stuff and her birth certificate” Miranda said and gave him the things she was holding then left the toddler with him. Adam was shocked, how was he going to take care of a little girl? He couldn’t even take proper care of himself, he was an insomniac for crying out loud! 

“Oh and her name’s Lillyanna!” Miranda called over her shoulder as she left. Adam stared down at the little girl. She had light dirty blonde hair with stormy blue eyes like Adam’s. Small hands that tugged at his shirt as he held her. She also had rosy cheeks with a lot of freckles dotting them. Adam instantly knew that this was his child no matter what and he was going to take care of her whatever the cost. 

“Let’s put you down for a minute so I can get this stuff in here then I can call one of my friends okay?” he asked the small girl. She nodded and he set her on his bed then went to get her stuff. Her birth certificate said she was born over four years ago on the day before easter. He broke up with Miranda five years ago, nine months before Lilyanna was born. He had no idea that Miranda was pregnant. He heard Lily’s stomach growl signaling she was hungry. Nino’s was a good idea but they weren’t open until six. Plus he needed to know what she was allergic to if she had any allergies. None, she didn’t have any as far as he could tell. He still needed to call Ronan to warn him about Lily. He still needed to get her something to eat.

“Do you like chinese, Lily?” Adam asked her. She gave him a confused look.

“What’s tchines?” she mumbled. He smiled at how she said chinese. 

“It’s a type of food” he told her. “Why don’t we go to the chinese restaurant a few blocks away and we can get something to eat, okay?” he said. She nodded with a small smile. He walked over to the bed and picked her up after writing a note to tape to his door for Ronan in case he showed up. Adam shut the door and locked it then he carried the small girl down the steps along with a toddler car seat and out of the church to his car. He put the carseat into the back seat behind the passenger seat. He set her down in it and buckled the adorable little girl. Adam shut the door carefully and climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. 


	2. Family

Adam pulled into the restaurant parking lot and saw the open sign. Thank god they were open. He parked and shut the car off. Adam got out and went over to get Lily out of her carseat. When he opened the car door he found her almost nodding off to sleep. It made him smile fondly at her. ‘ _ Just like me _ ’ he thought and chuckled under his breath. As he unbuckled her his head was swimming with things from his latin textbook and questions he had about his daughter. He picked her up, shut the door and walked into the restaurant to get them some food. 

“Table for two?” a waiter asked. 

“Three, my friend will be here in a while” he informed the waiter. The guy nodded in understanding and directed them to a booth in the corner. 

“Do you want to wait for your friend to get here or would you like to eat now and I can get your friend’s order when they get here?” the waiter asked them. 

“We’ll order now. My daughter is hungry and I don’t want her to have to wait until he gets here” Adam told him. The waiter nodded and took out some menus for them. 

“Don kno wha t’get daddy” Lily mumbled. Adam felt his heart swell with pride and joy when she said ‘daddy’. He smiled at her and showed her the children’s menu. 

“There’s rice and chicken with a fortune cookie, that’s always good” he told her. 

“Cookie?” she said with wide eyes. Adam smiled at her and nodded. 

“It’s a ‘fortune’ cookie. When you break it there’s a piece of paper in it that you can read and it will tell you a fortune” Adam said kindly. She smiled up at him. 

“I think we’ll have some chicken and rice with two fortune cookies” he explained to the waiter  with laughter filling his voice.

As they waited for their food and Ronan Adam decided to play a game. 

“Hey how about we play a game while we wait for our food?” he wondered. 

“Wha gam?” she said suspiciously. He smiled at her, she just sounded so cute that it tore his heart in half for not being there for her the past four years. 

“It’s called I spy, but instead of spying random things how about we try to spot my friend Ronan?” he explained. Her eyes lit up at that. 

“Wha’s he look like?” she asked. 

“He has a buzz cut and he drives a black car really fast” he tells her. 

“Wha kinda black car?” Lily wonders. 

“A BMW” her eyes widen even more. 

“Really! I love BMW’s” she squeals. His heart swells even more. The waiter come back a few seconds later with their food and they try to spot Ronan out the window as they eat. 

“Ooh, Daddy look! A BMW!” she exclaims. He looks out the window and sure enough Ronan’s black BMW pulls in pretty fast and leaves tire marks on the pavement and he parks. 

“Yeah that’s him sweetie” he says with a fond smile. Lily looks at him suspiciously. 

“You like him a lot don’t you daddy?” she says. He looks at her. 

“Well aren’t you the little genius” he tells her a pokes her which causes her to giggle. 

“Yeah, I do like him Lily, but you know what? He likes me too” he replies. They look out the window and see Ronan and Opal walk up to the restaurant. Well walking would put it mildly, more like Ronan being dragged by the little satyr girl as she ran to the door. 

“Who’s the girl daddy?” Lily demands. 

“Ronan’s daughter Opal.” he says. 

“Parrish where are you?” Ronan growls. Lily inches toward Adam. 

“Lynch keep your voice down, you’re scaring her” he scolds. 

“Who-” Ronan pauses and sees Lily. Opal lets go of Ronan’s hand and charges toward Adam and Lily. 

“Adam who’s this?” she questions him. 

“Opal this is Lily, my daughter.” he says sheepishly. 

“Parrish what’s going on?” Ronan demands. 

“My ex girlfriend Miranda showed up.” he says and looks to Lilyanna. Ronan looks at Lily and relaxes a bit. 

“Hey Lily, if Kerah and Adam says it’s okay could we have a sleepover? I can show you how to make a flower crown!” Opal says happily and looks at Ronan. 

“Who’s Kerah?” Lily wonders aloud. 

“It’s Opal’s name for Ronan” Adam tells her. 

“Cool” she says, “can we have a sleepover daddy?” Lily asks. 

“If it’s okay with Ronan” he replies and looks over to his boyfriend. Ronan smirks a little. 

“Course it is Parrish, but first we need to get something to eat before we go to the barns” he says. Adam understands why Ronan says the barns because Adam’s apartment is too small for all of them to sleep there for the night. He nods in approval. Ronan and Opal sit down across from them in the booth. Opal snatches a piece of chicken off of Adam’s plate causing him to smile and Ronan to glare at her for it. Lily starts to giggle as she hands a piece of chicken from her plate to Opal. 

“I think they’ve become best friends already” he says to Ronan while smiling at the two little girls. Ronan nods and puts his hand over Adam’s on the table with a smile of his own. 

“Kerah I want to draw!” Opal exclaims. The waiter rushes over with two plastic packs of crayons and two coloring pages. 

“Thank you” Adam says to the waiter and hands a pack of crayons to Lily while Ronan hands one to Opal along with a coloring page. Lily immediately turns hers over to the back side and starts to draw something. It looks like she’s drawing a car along with two men and two girls. No, it’s two cars along with the men and girls. One of the men resemble Ronan and one of the girls looks like Opal. 

“Is that us Lily?” he asks. 

“Mhmm, you, Opal, Ronan, and me” she explains while pointing to the people. “This is your car and this is the BMW” she says and points to the cars next to the people. Lily is very talented, especially for a girl her age. 

“Holy shit, you’ve got a mini me Parrish!” Ronan says. 

“Don swear!” Lily scolds him. That makes Adam laugh, he’s so incredibly proud of her. Ronan looks like he’s been given a lecture from a talking monkey, bewildered and surprised at the same time. It makes Adam laugh even more. 

“Oh my god the look on your face!” he laughs which makes Opal laugh and Lily giggle. Ronan’s expression hardens and he glares at him. Once Adam calms down from laughing Opal and Lily calm down. Ronan looks like he was going to say something but Lily stands up in her seat, reaches over the table and shoves a piece of chicken in his mouth. 

“No more talking if you’re going to swear!” she declares with folded arms. Adam has to suppress a laugh but he fails and starts snickering. Ronan glares at him while chewing the piece of chicken. Adam stops snickering and smiles at him then turns to Lily and tells her to sit down. 


End file.
